Snatched From Reality
by sugilite
Summary: Aimee and Katie are snatched from their home, and thrown into another world...the very world in-which the fellowship reside in...
1. Aimee's POV 1

Aimee's POV  
  
My best friend, Katie opened the door and smiled at me. I returned it nervously. She took a deep breath and said,  
  
'Come on lets go upstairs, we have work to do'  
  
I followed her upstairs to the landing and climbed the ladder leading from the landing to the attic. See, me and Katie were working together for our textiles GCSE and since Katie had so many beautiful fabrics up in the loft, we agreed to use her house to find what we needed. As we entered Katie's loft a gush of icy wind seeped through her honey blond hair and swept out of the open hatch, dust was floating through the dark shadows.  
  
'Look at this Katie' I said. I was holding some magnificent fabric, studded with small gems which I thought were sapphires and diamonds. Of course they couldn't have been real.  
  
Katie took it and something caught her eye. She looked curious as she carefully put the fabric onto a wooden crate. I looked on the direction she was and saw a mirror. Its border was gold; in each corner was a large ruby. The sides were beautiful. There was writing, some sort of strange writing which I had never come across.  
  
'Whoa, nice mirror.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
She seemed in a daze, her eyes looked slightly scared.  
  
'What's up?'  
  
'This mirror, I smashed it ages ago.'  
  
I was appalled! Seeing my expression she quickly said,  
  
'By accident. I smashed it by accident. I was wandering around the attic a while ago looking at old school books. As I leant slightly too far when reaching for some silver which caught my eyes I crunched it. I hid it and hoped Mum wouldn't notice. She must have gone and fixed it and not said anything.'  
  
Katie looked back at the beautiful mirror and touched the glass. Suddenly in less then a second we were both flying through the air and smashed against the attic wall.at least, I thought it was the attic. 


	2. Katie's POV 1

Katie's POV  
  
We were terrified. I managed to force myself to open my eyes, not knowing what to expect. But I couldn't. I was in too much agony. I presumed Aimee was too.  
  
'Aimee' I moaned, 'what can you see?' No answer.  
  
'Aimee?'  
  
Tears were in my closed eyes, I felt them wetting my lids. As I lifted my aching arms I wrenched open my eyelids.  
  
I could see blurry shadows, moving figures. I tried to focus my vision.  
  
'Oh my God!! Who are you??'  
  
Standing before me was nine men. Each was different. The one at the front was large and short, his hair was long and red and a long beard was plaited and beaded. Behind him were four small boys. They had friendly faces, but each look curious and worried. Next to the boys was a tall man with long grey hair and a very long beard. In his hand he held a long wooden stick which had some sort of design. A man with pale skin crouched beside me. His long blond hair slid off his shoulder, onto my arm which was holding up my curled up knees. His eyes were blue and shining, but a look of concern troubled him.  
  
'Are you ok, little one?'  
  
'Whuh - Whut?' I mumbled foolishly.  
  
He put his hand on my face and looked at my clothes.  
  
A dark shadow caught my eye. I glanced up and saw a tall dark and handsome man. He looked human. His ebony hair looked ruffled. His dark eyes looked at me kindly. My heart swooned.  
  
'What is your name?' asked the handsome blond.  
  
'Katie. I feel ill.' I suddenly remembered Aimee.  
  
'Aimee?' I glanced to my side. She was slumped against the wall. Blood was blossoming across her shirt.  
  
'Oh no, Aimee?!'  
  
I swept her towards me and heard her scream  
  
'Aimee? What's wrong?'  
  
Her back was bleeding worse then ever. I noticed a sharp rock sticking out of the wall. It was crimson and sticky.  
  
'We have to help her! Please! She's my friend!' The dark looking man moved instantly and swept Aimee into his arms. He paused and looked at me fondly.  
  
'Legolas!' He yelled, 'She needs to be healed. We must take her to Elrond.'  
  
'Come on everyone!' Yelled Legolas. 'He jumped onto a white horse and took Aimee from the wild one's arms.  
  
'Aragorn, you take Katie and bring her to Arwen. She will look after her until she has fully recovered.'  
  
Aragorn gazed at me and gestured for me to sit behind him on his black horse. I wrapped my arms around his waist, his strong hands stroked mine. He looked up and suddenly started riding, faster, faster. We rode through woodland, streams, over hills through rocky mountains until we finally came to a beautiful place, which was bordered with crystal streams. It was magnificent. He slowed down as we approached a rocky bridge. We saw the others; Aimee was being lifted off the horse in Legolas's arms. He walked up some steps and placed her on a comfortable looking bed. He descended the steps and came over to me.  
  
'Are you ok Katie?'  
  
'I'm fine. Will Aimee be ok?'  
  
'When she wakes she will fell pain but her back will heal. There will be no permanent damage.'  
  
'Thanks' I was feeling insecure so what did I do but fall into his arms? He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and moved his face close to mine. Was it love? No, it seemed ridiculous at the time. Like a seriously slushy love story. Well actually, I quite enjoy romance, but anyway. so I just moved backwards and tucked my hair behind my ears. I felt a bit stupid - everyone was looking at me.  
  
'Um.I'll see you later' at that I went pink in the cheeks. Magenta. Scarlet.  
  
'Ok Katie'  
  
At the time I was foolish. I mean, do you normally collapse into a man's arms who you have never seen before in your entire life and have only just come across within the last hour in a completely mysterious world which you have never been in which could be infested with aliens? But then again, he was a really cutie.  
  
I went up to see Aimee. I sat with her for so long. She eventually came round and screwed up her face when she saw me.  
  
'Katie?'  
  
'Oh Aimee! Are you ok?'  
  
'Um.well is it ok to be seeing six of you?'  
  
I laughed. Are you feeling ok though? Any pains? Or can I get you anything?'  
  
'My back is killing me, but its better then it was when I had that.thing stuck in my back. What was that thing?'  
  
'It was a rock. It was sticking out of the wall.'  
  
'Nice.'  
  
'Well, not really. I looked bloody painful'  
  
'Ha ha. Bloody. As in, blood, 'cause there was loads of blood'  
  
'Um.well that's not what I was getting at.but anyway, as long as you're Ok, I'm happy.  
  
I left her for the night so that we could both rest. We were so tired.  
  
I crawled into the bed Aragorn had led me to and thanked him.  
  
'That's Ok. You know earlier?' He sat on my bed, 'why did you do that?'  
  
'Um, well.truthfully, I had a mini crush on you' I blushed.  
  
He raised his scratched arm and ran his hands through my long blond hair.  
  
'Your eyes are like sapphires. Your skin, 'he looked lost for words 'It's so soft, so smooth. It's so pale as well. You look like an elf. Such a beautiful elf.'  
  
'Elf. Legolas is an elf right? He's nice isn't he?'  
  
'Yeah he's nice. Elves are the fairest folk of Middle-earth.'  
  
'So that was really nice of you to say that to me.'  
  
He turned onto his side and stared at me fondly.  
  
He walked around the bed and lay on top of the covers, next to me.  
  
I gazed at him and looked at his lips. They kissed me. I was nervous at first but as his kisses became passionate, I was returning them. It was definitely love. 


End file.
